The XMen Revisited
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: In a World where the X-Men arent Mutants, and where they meet up none-theless, to fight for rights
1. Rogue Memories

Title: Rogue Memories : The X-Men Revisited, Part One  
  
Character: Rogue  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?  
  
Words:100  
  
Rogue ran.  
  
Tears were dried against her face as she ran down streets and roads she would never remember...  
  
She had been at a party with Cody and had brought some LSD with her.   
  
Under it's influence, after she had gotten him to take it, they had talked revealing everything of themselves to each other, until she felt like she had him in her head...  
  
But he had a bad reaction to the LSD and she was so far gone she had barely managed to call 9-11 before bolting into the night.  
  
Then she saw the newscast of his death... and so she ran... 


	2. The XPhysicist

Title: The X-Physicist : The X-Men Revisited, Part Two  
  
Character: Scott Summers  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?  
  
Words:100  
  
He had a lot to pay back to society, and now he was doing it.   
  
Once long ago he had been a physicist, but a tragic accident had robbed that from him, even as it robbed two dozen people of their lives.  
  
In his darknest hour, philanthropist Charles Xavier had appeared and defended him, legally and verbally.   
  
And when a not-guilty verdict was won in his trial, he went to work for Charles Xavier.   
  
Ostensibly as Chief Editor of The Mutant Tribune, in reality part of the X-Men, Xavier's covert kadre of misfits who acted as guardian angels for the world. 


	3. Masks And Measures

Title: Masks and Measures : The X-Men Revisited, Part Three  
  
Character: Charles Xavier  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?  
  
Words:100  
  
This week, the paper celebrates it's tenth birthday.   
  
The Mutant Tribune was founded by Charles Xavier, a local businessman.   
  
Charles Xavier was born into wealth but driven to help others.   
  
Cain Marrko, Xavier's brother was an archaeologist, dedicating his life to retrieving lost artifacts.   
  
On his last expedition, he was killed .  
  
Xavier, a soldier at the time, started the Cain Marrko Historical Presevation Foundation in his honor.   
  
Xavier, long seen as a radical in the civil rights field, started the Mutant Tribune ten years ago, a paper dedicated to defending in print the rights of all mankind, everywhere. 


	4. In The News

Title: In The News _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Four  
  
Character: Mutant Tribune/Rusty Blevins  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutants in the News  
  
Words:100  
  
The world was shocked and celebration ensued today as news of the capture by S.H.I.E.L.D.of the wanted terrorists, Rusty Collins and Sally Blevins, was released.   
  
The last two members of the American Liberation Force left free have been constantly on the run since participating in the Goblin Gas Incident, ten years ago.  
  
Pictures were released by S.H.I.E.L.D. and are included in the special fopldout section of this paper.  
  
Reporters with this paper have determined that the terrorists were trying to steal food after living on the streets for several weeks.   
  
They were caught while disarmed and unsuspecting.   
  
The two surrendered without fighting. 


	5. Stolen Moments

Title: Stolen Moments : The X-Men Revisited, Part Five  
  
Character: Ororo Munroe  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?  
  
Words:100  
  
A thief was apprehended today in the streets of Cairo.   
  
She has been linked to several dozen high-profile thefts in the last year.   
  
Ororo Munroe, 38 year old American citizen, is expected to face life in prison.   
  
Noted Newspaperman Charles Xavier has been rumored to be funding her defense, utilizing celebrity lawyer Remmy Lebeau.   
  
Munroe has been off the radar since her 8th birthday when she was orphaned by the actions of serial killer Abduhl Farouk.   
  
She is suspected of being the thief behind the infamous goblin-gas incident, which resulted in the insanity and death of noted Businessman Norman Osborn. 


	6. Assembled!

Title: Assmembled : The X-Men Revisited, Part Six  
  
Character: Scott Summers, Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, Rusty Collins and Sally Blevins.  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant Tribune  
  
Words:100  
  
Scott and Jean hurried down the halls, causing merriement as they passed.   
  
The two newlyweds had been back at work for weeks and others assumed they were hurrying off to be alone.   
  
In reality, their elevator took them not to the lobby but to the subbasement, where they joined Ororo, Charles, and Rogue in the Tech Room amidst their weapons and costumes, with the recently rescued Rusty Collins and Sally Blevins.   
  
"Rusty and Sally have chosen to join our little band of rogues, no pun intended."  
  
Scott smiled, turned to the two, and extended his hand.  
  
"Welcome to the X-Men" 


	7. Football hero

Title: Football Hero _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Six  
  
Character: Newspaper Articles/Beast  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant Tribune  
  
Words:100  
  
Quarterback Hank McCoy was given the MVP award by the NFL for the second timetoday, and startled the world by his announcement of Retirement at the young age of 25 to pursue his other love, Genetics.   
  
He has already been admitted to Westecher Technical University.   
  
He has apparently been studying in free time and has completed the undergraduate work .   
  
This talented young man managed to supress his S.A. T. scores which are apprently perfect, along with a surprisingly high IQ.   
  
He chose to fulfilll his childhood dream of playing football, first, leading his team to two super-bowl championships. 


	8. And Now, The Weather

Title: And Now, The Weather... _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Eight  
  
Character: In the News/The Ice-Man  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant Tribune, sorta  
  
Words:100  
  
"Thats the weather today. Back to you, Jack"  
  
"Thank you Bobby."  
  
Robert "Bobby" Drake walked back to his office, loosening his tie as he tossed a wadded up paper into the can.   
  
A passing crewman waved calling out."Good Job, Ice-man!", as he entered his office and shut the door. He sighed, bored with everything.  
  
There was a knock at his door, and four strangers walked in. Robert stood up fast, alarmed.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Money erases all doors."  
  
Robert looked at them warrily and the older man smiled, "Don't be worried, Mr. Drake. I have a propostition for you."  
  
Robert leaned forward and smiled. 


	9. Magnetic Personalities

Title: Magnetic Personalities _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Nine  
  
Character: Political section/Erik Magnus Lensherr  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant Tribune  
  
Words:100  
  
Erik Magnus Lensherr, senator, businessman, and activist, today announced his Candidacy for President of the United States.   
  
Three-Time Senator of the Westchester region of New York, Senator Lensherr announced his intention to run as an Independant on a platform of justice for all.   
  
His terms as Senator have marked a record for this area for an independant holding office.   
  
He has taken on the establishment successfully, and with the help of Police Commissioner Tom Cassidy, he has cleaned up his district.   
  
Opponent Steve Rogers, the former Captain America, denounced him as a fame-seeker and predicted a victory in the fall. 


	10. Guardian Angel

Title: Guardian Angel _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Ten  
  
Character: Society Pages/Warren Worthington the 3rd  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant Tribune  
  
Words:100  
  
Businessman Warren Worthington the 3rd has done it again. Acting to save a string of orphanages from budget cuts, he cut a check for thirteen million today.   
  
Nicknamed the Guardian Angel, Worthington has earned the name again and again as a crusader in civil rights and helping the downtrodden.   
  
He has acted in joint efforts with Charles Xavier, this paper's owner, as well as others, numerous times in the saving of pet causes.  
  
Recently awarded several President's citations for conspicuous acts of generosity. He and Colonel Lorna Dane of the Air Force, announced their engagement recently at a small party. 


	11. Sinister Ethics

Title: Sinister Ethics _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Eleven  
  
Character: Newspaper Articles/Nathaniel Essex  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant Tribune  
  
Words:100  
  
Today, the F.B.I. nearly nabbed the legendary Nathaniel Essex, the "Sinister" Serial Killer.   
  
In a quirk of fate and bad timing, a delivery truck drove down the wrong street and collided with the FBI's vehicle, revealing them.   
  
Essex vanished before he could be apprehended.   
  
Nathaniel Essex is the third of that name, and like his father and grandfather before him, a mad scientist.  
  
He has kidnapped and experimented on over one hundred victims.   
  
Oddly, he claims to be the original Nathaniel Essex, over a hundred and fifty years old, carrying out a quest for perfection.   
  
He remains at large and dangerous. 


	12. The Patriots

Title: The Patriots _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Twelve  
  
Character: Newspaper Articles/The Patriot Sentinels and Bishop  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?  
  
Words:100  
  
The Patriot Sentinels, product of the Patriot Act and Shaw Enterprises, made their debut with a splash today, intercepting and capturing the fugitive terrorist known as Lucas Bishop.   
  
Bishop, a fugitive claiming to be from the future, appeared last year and assassinated President Graydon Creed.   
  
Making claims that Creed would start a war to end all wars, Bishop struck from concealment, claiming to use technology from the future.   
  
Bishop was captured today while trying to target Senator Erik Lensherr, who announced his candidacy for president months ago.   
  
Today's events are being hailed as the proving of the Sentinels' use. 


	13. Turtles, Coffee, and Dark Clouds Looming

Title: Turtles, News, and Dark Clouds Looming _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Thirteen  
  
Character: Newspaper Articles/Scott and Jean  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?  
  
Words:100  
  
It had been a great day for Scott and Jean, playing lovebirds and feeling free.  
  
Then, Scott read the article:"Turtle Man Slain In Suburb Today as He Threatens Children"  
  
Scott went on to read the blatant untruths of the article as he remembered the mission where they had gotten there too late.  
  
They had arrived only to find the Patriot Sentinels already on the scene and the frightened mutant and his family trying to surrender.   
  
The sentinels had slain him before their horrified eyes then taken the others into custody.  
  
Scott put down the paper. It didnt feel like such a good day anymore. 


	14. The End of the World As We Know It

Title: The End of the World As We Know It _ The X-Men Revisited _ Part Fourteen  
  
Character: Newspaper Articles/En Sabah Nur  
  
'Verse: AU X-Men.  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Challenges: What if they werent Mutants?/Mutant tribune  
  
Words:200  
  
Madman and rogue nation leader, En Sabah Nur launched an attack on the United States today, utilizing technology unlike anything seen before.   
  
His first wave of attack was a pulse that has somehow turned off all nuclear devices in the United States, plunging many areas into powerlessness and disrupting communications.   
  
Next he launched his strange troops into both L.A. under his Second, General Holocaust, and into New York, where he led the assault himself.   
  
Conventional forces proved useless but he was met and battled to a standstill by a group of costumed adventurers including the wanted terrorists Sally Blevins and Rusty Collins.   
  
They acted as an almost military unit also using high tech devices to repel and fight him and his troops, giving the army tyime to deploy special units of the Patriot Sentinels.   
  
The battle degenreated after that as the Sentinels went after both groups and caused a three way war.   
  
Despite this, Nur's forces were pushed back even as his other army gained a foothold in Sacramento, California.   
  
President Lensherr spoke publicly about launching a massive strike to end Nur's threat and elminate all foreign troops on American soil.  
  
This will be the first real test of lensherr's presidency. 


End file.
